yet another cinderella story
by EricNorthmanissxc
Summary: When Charlie dies bella is left with her step mum Sue and her step sisters Jessica and Lauren and their friend Tanya then she has to deal with the school player Edward Cullen and the masquarade ball coming up what will happen will sparks fly? rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Kay this is my first fanfic and all my friends think im weird coz I go on this website but who cares? And I know that this story has been done heaps of times but watevz.**

**________________________________________________________________**

Yet another Cinderella story.

Chapter 1: bad family

I walked down the crowded hallway just to find my idiot step-sisters ogling the school player: Edward Cullen. God well I guess I'll start from the start. When my mother died I had to stay with my father, his wife Sue Clearwater (**a/n: I couldn't think of a different name I'll take any suggestions in reviews hint hint.)** and their two daughters: Jessica and Lauren. To tell the truth I hated all of them except for Charlie, my dad. He helped me with everything, he said the only reason he married Sue was because we needed the money.

Then one day Charlie died he had a heart attack (**a/n: I know ironic huh k ill shut up now.) **I was so upset I didn't go to school or eat for a week. After that things only started to get worse. Sue made me do everything, I had to cook and clean and do everything that pops into their head it is so unfair but, life isn't fair. And tomorrow was Monday, yay.

So here I am no dignity whatsoever and a slave with the weight of school and boys or lack thereof. Time for school.

**I know the chapter is short but I'll post a few more chapters then you guys just tell me whether or not to continue.**

**You know you love me**

**Xoxo edwardluver13** lol. Bai


	2. Chapter 2

**I promise that this chapter is longer sorry its kinda bad but be easy on me its first fanfic.**

Chapter 2: School

Bpov.

I walked down the corridor to find my idiot step-sisters ogling the school player: Edward Cullen. So here we are back to the present and naturally every girl is head over heels for him. Honestly he repulses me all he does is make out with girls then break their heart. I knew a guy like that actually he was my ex boyfriend. His name was Jacob Black and I thought I loved him and I thought he loved me but then one day I walked in on him and Tanya: Jessica's and Lauren's friend. God I loathed her she was a fugly home wrecking bitch and that was sugar coating it. She had massive boobs and a tiny waist that made her boobs look even bigger.

She was all over Edward like stink on a piece of shit. And for some reason she decides to bully me and I never did anything. Man I can't wait for school to finish _only_ another nine classes to go. I rounded a corner and passed Jessica and lauren only to meet the floor. Tanya had tripped me. I turned beet red and Jessica lauren and tanya just laughed and Edward just stared then burst out laughing. I stood up gave a fake smile to them then turned around. My expression instantly turned to a grimace, "have a nice trip bella?" Tanya said then she started snickering. I turned around and was about to tell her what everyone thought or more like knew about her boobs but I decided the better of it and walked to biology great now I have to spend another 40 minutes with Edward gag.

I walked into the room of coarse tripping on nothing I dropped my books. Everyone giggled and I could feel my face turning red. I bent down to grab my books but a pair of hands were already ready there picking them up. He looked at me with emerald eyes and studied my face. He gave me a crooked smile that made my head swirl. "thanks" I mumbled.

"It's ok" he said with a soft voice I straightened up and took my seat.

Mr. Varner started prattling on about something unimportant and I just started doodling on my note book. "hi bella" Edward said. I froze then turned to him stiffly.

"What do you want?" I said coldly.

"Er nothing don't worry" said Edward. Ugh -internal groan-.

Epov

I woke up this morning at six-thirty this morning by my pixie of a sister.

"Wakey wakey" she said. "A-lice" I wined, "five more minutes"

"Ugh no! If you want me to pick your outfit for the rest of this year you can sleep in!" she said. "Ok ok I'm up! Just don't whatever you do don't pick my outfits please I'm begging you please!?"

"Alright I'll think about it seriously don't be so dramatic." She said. I walked down had breakfast and got into my Volvo, my precious Volvo.

"Ok can we go now?" she asked while tapping on the hood.

"Hey no touchy, nooo touchy" I said. No one under any circumstances touches my car without my permission she knew that. She groaned and hopped in the car. I t was hard to believe that we were twins but she was my blood sister. Alice was dating my best-friend Jasper ans her friend Rosalie was dating my other best-friend Emmet I know confusing right? "Oh come on slow poke lets go I want to see Jasper before school starts! And you know you want to see Bella"

"Whoa too much info alice please keep your personal life to yourself! and I don't want to see Bella… that much"

"Not what I meant! and uh yes you do!". The rest of the drive was pretty silent and when we got to school then the crowding started.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was standing in the hallway thinking about Bella whilst being ogled by her idiot sisters and their friend tanya EW gag but apparently she was the hottest girl in school besides Rosalie but I wasn't about to go and date her ick. Anyway I had to keep my reputation and be her boyfriend but there was only one person I wanted and that was bella.

Then I saw her she walked passed us and Tanya tripped her. I was about to start yelling at her but I saw Bella turn that lovely shade of red. I just stared at her like a big idiot. "have a nice trip bella?" Tanya started snickering. Oh how original and me being the big-headed, idiotic quarter back of the football team I had to keep my rep and start laughing at her although it was fake and I didn't mean it I still felt like a bloody idiot.

Well at least now I have forty minute biology lesson with her to look forward to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was sitting at our desk practically counting the seconds till she came she was always right on time. It was T-minus 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 and there she was. I all her beauty I was going to ask her to the masquerade ball although you don't really bring a date it would still feel good that she actually say yes, if she did. She was almost to the desk when of coarse she tripped over nothing. People giggled and I glared at them only to get looks like I was from a different planet from them in return. I gathered her books. She mumbled thanks. "It's ok" I said I gave her my crooked smile. I only gave it to her. She sat down next to me and I started to feel nervous about asking her to the ball, would she say yes? I was totally ignoring Mr. Varner and it seemed so was Bella because she was drawing on her note book. I turned to her "Hi bella" I said with all the cheeriness I could muster.

"What do you want?" she said. Ok I deserved that she seemed very irritated so I decided to do it later. "Er nothing don't worry".

**I wrote this whole chapter only to realise that the prince never liked Cinderella at the start but who cares I'll make it work. Thank you to every on that added me to their alerts I know that this chapter is really crap but it will get better I hope. Well thanks every one.**


	3. AN SORRY?

**A/N: OK FIRT OFF LET ME SAY I'M SOOOOOOOO SORRY! I KNOW ITS ACTUALLY BEEN YEARS SINCE I'VE BEEN HERE BUT I HAD THE WHOLE STORY WRITTEN OUT THEN I ACCIDENTALLY DELETED I BEFORE I COULD UPLOAD, THEN SCHOOL ALONG WITH A YEAR WITHOUT INTERNET (IDK HOW I MANAGED THAT BUT YEAH) AND A WHOLE LOT OF PROCRASTINATION LED TO ME NOT FINISHING THIS STORY, MOST OF YOU GUYS PROBABLY FORGOT ALL ABOUT THIS STORY AND AGAIN I'M SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO SORRY! I CAN'T SAY THAT ENOUGH. SO LET ME NOW IF YOU ACTUALLY WANT ME TO FINISH IT OR IF I SHOULD JUST LEAVE IT AND START ANOTHER STORY. THINKING OF DOING A THING ON 1D BECAUSE THEY'RE ALL SEXY MOTHERFUCKERS AND I WOULD GLADLY RAPE THEM JKS (BUT NOT REALLY :P ) HEHEHE ANYWAYS LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS WANT. AND… I'M SOSOSOSOOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO FRICKEN SORRY! **

**XXX **


	4. Another AN :

Another A/N again I'm sorry! Ok so some people have asked that I finish the story. So I guess I will but it might not be for a little while longer since I have a lot of work and shit going on at the moment so yeah, also I have like no idea where I was going with it so I might edit it a little so it makes more sense. In the mean time you guys should check out wattpad because it's such an awesome website. I have a couple stories on there. They aren't Twilight fan fiction though, they are One Direction Fan fiction :S haha so yeah just review on this if you want to read my stories I'll tell you my account name and whatever haha. Thanks for your interest in the story! I love you guys! :) xx


End file.
